1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof cable connector including a first cable terminal for transmitting or receiving electrical signals of a first cable to or from a second cable, a waterproof member combined with the first cable to perform a waterproof function of the first cable terminal, and a first fastener wrapping the first cable terminal and the waterproof member.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a connector refers to a connection terminal for transmitting or receiving electrical signals of an analog or digital form (image signals, voice signals, data signals or the like), which can transfer the electrical signals to another device connected to the connector. In addition, the connection terminal may be used to extend a cable to be connected when the length of the cable is insufficient.
Such a cable connector can be exposed to outside in which surrounding environments can be changed severely, and the connector part can be exposed to moisture in the process of burying a cable in a wall or the ground when a building in which the cable is used is constructed.
Since the cable connector exposed to moisture or water has a risk of bad connection or disconnection, the cable connector has been used in the form of a waterproof cable connector designed for moisture-proof and waterproof. In the case of a conventional cable connector, a waterproof member is additionally included and inserted in a cable to accomplish a waterproof function when the cable connector is used to connect cables on both sides.
However, in the conventional cable connector, since the length of a portion for connecting a cable is unnecessarily long, the cases of hindering free use of the cable are increased due to the increased thickness and weight of the connector itself, and thus necessity of a cable connector capable of sufficiently implementing the waterproof and moisture-proof function while reducing the length of the connector itself is emerged.